Hypothetical Winter Storms Wiki:Policies
This is the Hypothetical Winter Storms Wiki set of rules and policies as it follows: Wiki Policies # Please do not join the wiki if you are under the age of 13. If you are, you will be immediately blocked until the day that you turn 13. # Please do not edit any pages but your own. This will result in a warning. # If more than 3 warnings are issued to you, you will be blocked. # No minimoding, it will result in an administrator warning. # Please do not vandalize, as it will result in an immediate block. # If you are caught plagiarizing any information, such as from Wikipedia, or even other wikis, you could be blocked for your actions. If not, it will result in a strong warning. # Threats will not be tolerated. You will be immediately blocked. # Sockpuppeting is not allowed. This is the same as ban evading. If you are caught doing this, you will be blocked for a longer period of time, or even infinitely. # Edit farming is not allowed. Edit farming is pointlessly editing something several times just for edits (ex. adding a category, then pressing save, then adding another, etc. when you can just add them all at once). This includes editing several sections for small mistakes several times, when you can just edit the whole page (unless you was unaware of the mistakes when you published). # Joke pages are not allowed on Main. These are to be blog posts or put on user pages. Joke pages hold a negative connotation for being crude and offensive as well as poorly written, resulting them in being poor representations of what the wiki should be. If someone's Joke blog or user page is deemed too offensive and staff receive too many complaints, they will be deleted on the spot and the user dealt with appropriately. # No deliberately adding nonsensical categories to pages for badges. This is called badgehunting, which is commonly unacceptable on almost all wikis. # No flooding the wiki. Flooding the wiki means making random pages that are pointless and not related to the wiki's purpose. # Please do not repetitively demand/beg for rights, or it could even result in a block. You have to wait patiently, and show good behavior, to earn rights on the wiki. # Power abuse will result in an immediate demotion and possibly a block. If you exert your power incorrectly as a bureaucrat, a demotion thread/forum will be created to have you immediately demoted. Chat Policies # Verbal abuse is not tolerated, nor is cyberbullying. # Spam only goes specifically in the spam channel, or it will result in a warning. # Power abuse on the chat, such as kicking or banning people from chat for no reason, it will result in the removal of your rights, or a thread with community consensus to have you demoted. # If it is suspected that you are a sock, you will be marked as unconfirmed. Forum Policies # Do not complain if the demotion thread is for you. # Do not cyberbully anyone for any reason. # Threats will not be tolerated. # Any profanity on the forums will result in a warning. In order to make our wiki look more professional, please do not use strong profanity.